1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image corresponding to input data by converting the input data to data voltage at a data driving unit, and by controlling brightness of each of pixels by controlling scans of each of the pixels via a gate driving unit. Each of the pixels of an LCD device includes a liquid crystal capacitor, which is coupled with a gate line and to which data voltage is charged, and a storage capacitor, which is coupled with the liquid crystal capacitor and retains data voltage charged to the liquid crystal capacitor. An image is displayed according to the voltage charged to the liquid crystal capacitor.